Two Sister's
by OhNoTheSHTF
Summary: What would the walking dead be like if amy was still alive.


Two Sister's

What would The Walking Dead be like if Amy had lived?Well it's time to find out :)

A/N Ok so this is my first fanfiction go easy on me :) BTW since i already kept a character alive that got killed off in the show i thought i would keep other characters alive and kill characters still alive for fun and i already have one in mind that will make yall happy :D

Chapter 1:The Highway Of The Herd

Gut's being ripped out body's laying ate up not even being able to reanimate do to damage but there were 3 body's she just couldnt look at any more her family her dad her mom her brother all gone chewed beyond repair laying in puddles of blood, a blood curdling scream jolting her up as fast as she could she held her heart breathing in heavy breaths after waking up from the most realistic nightmare she had ever had but as soon as she saw andrea sleeping next to her she relaxed laying her body back down and drifting back to sleep.

Waking up to the sound of commotion and coming out of the back room wich she and andrea some how managed to get over any other person even dale himself."Whats going on"she asked standing next to andrea "I said it didnt i say it a thousnd times"dale complained "problem dale"shane asked sounding slight annoyed "just the matter of being stuck in the middle of nowere with no hope of..." he stoppped talking when daryl began to loot the backs of cars "cant you find a radiator hose here?" shane asked walking towards a near by car."Shanes right dale theres millions of cars out here"i said trying to reason with him before dale could answer alouth he shook his head yes i know he didnt like when poeple mentioned shanes name he had been acting weird ever since he went scouting back at the qoarry before they left. "I dont feel right about doing this" everyone had looked back at lori stoping what they were doing "Its a grave yard for gods sake" she tryed to reason but was not sucesfull no one evening bothering to say a word and with that she went walking down the road before stoping and looking in a red car.

After about half and hour of searching andrea had made her way back over to wear amy was " find anythaing useful"she asked looking at what i had scavaged "well i found some beef jerky and 3 water bottles but look at this"she said pulling a small black pistol out of the waist band of her jeans "what do you think it is" she asked before andrea had said anythaing "how am i expost to no you were the one who awalys sat threw dads gun lessons" it was true she loved them she had awalys thought guns were an interesting topic while andrea had only listened a little she was awalys away at college and when she was home she was studying even before college she was awalys bothered with her old boyfreind and asshole nameed zack who had punched her in the face not long before being beat up by our brother."well then guess when have to ask shane" she said before walking into the RV.

it wasnt to long after rick came running saying to get under the cars and to hurry wich could only mean one thaing and one thaing only walkers. Doing as she was told she got under a car hopeing that this plan wouldnt be the end of her and everyone else, after a couple of minutes 10 at the most she heard a screaming very high pitched it could have only came from one person looking to her left she saw sophia running into the woods two walkers chasing after her rick following close out from under the car she walked over to wear carol was at, on her knees crying lori trying to comfort her and reasure her rick would bring her back i looked over to the rv seeing dale carrying out a body of a walker with a screwdriver in its eye socket before seeing andrea with her face coverd in blood and t-dog with a huge slash on his arm " oh my god andrea what happned you wearnt bit were you " she asked the sound of worry and fear in her voice "no.. no i wasnt sweety i just got atcked by a walker" walking over she gave her a reasuring hug before turning around lori giving her a dirty look like her geting atacked by a geek wasnt even close to sophia running away.

It had been an hour and rick wasnt back with sophia carol hadnt stop crying and the sun was out of the rv where she had been learning how to take apart her new SIG-Sauer P226 wich was what her new gun was aperentlly called acorrding to shane looking over she saw daryl loading an arrow into his crossbow and then watching as shane, gleen and daryl went into the even a half hour later shane and gleen came back saying somthing about daryl and rick staying another hour to search for sophia wich only made carol's sobs loader knowing her baby wasnt found.

Walking over to shanes new car she got in the back seat and laid down since t-dog was resting in the back of the rv and shane and andrea were cleaning gun' siiting there for a while she heard the rv door slam shut getting up she saw rick and daryl were back no sophia, laying her head back down after locking the doors on the new car she drifted off to sleep for the night.

A/N ok so as i said this is my first fanfiction so if you have any comment mean or nice i would apreate it i want to know if my chapters are long enough, how im doing with character persnailty and all that before i carry on this story BTW i dont have a betareader i checked it myself so srry for any spelling checks thank you for reading :)


End file.
